<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>被淹死的企鹅 by 20st_BLUE_Station</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808494">被淹死的企鹅</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/20st_BLUE_Station/pseuds/20st_BLUE_Station'>20st_BLUE_Station</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TXT - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 理想型印刷机</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/20st_BLUE_Station/pseuds/20st_BLUE_Station</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>被淹死的企鹅</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>休宁凯向往大海很久了。</p><p>在住进医院病房的第一个晚上，害怕的小男孩缩在被子里不肯出来，来查房的实习护士为了哄他打开了电视，正好在播放纪录片《大海》。</p><p>幽蓝色的微光从电视屏幕溢满了房间，小休宁被海里蔚蓝的景色吸引，不自觉爬出了被窝，坐在床尾看起了电视。</p><p>之后的三年里，休宁凯每天必须做的仪式就是观看这部纪录片。</p><p>为了防止频道不播，他拜托护士姐姐存进电视里，好心的护士不光下载了影片，还在休宁凯十二岁生日时送了他一个企鹅公仔。</p><p>那是一只黑背白腹的企鹅小绅士，在脖子上系着红色的小蝴蝶结，头上还戴着一顶宽檐帽。</p><p>这是休宁凯漫长的，见不到头的病房生活里的第一个玩伴。</p><p>每次日常检查完身体后，他都会回到房间里打开电视，抱着企鹅先生看大海。每当看到一只只企鹅摇晃着身子站在冰雪中，都会抚摸企鹅先生柔软的腹部，想着真正的企鹅会不会也有这么柔软的肚子。</p><p>每个月的5号、10号、15号、20号，休宁凯会见到他的家人。</p><p>爸爸妈妈会带着姐姐和妹妹一起来看望他，有时候不巧遇到了周中，姐姐和妹妹去上学了，妈妈去上班了，就只有爸爸会来。</p><p>休宁凯最喜欢爸爸了，特别是他一个人来的时候。爸爸总是会给自己带新奇古怪的东西，有时是一块被晃得不像样但是超级美味的巧克力味蛋糕，有时是一把做工精美的扇子，有时是一首自己创作的歌，最重要的是，爸爸会告诉休宁凯很多闻所未闻的事情，这是妈妈在的时候不会有的。</p><p>10号这天，家人们早早地来了。</p><p>爸爸给休宁凯带了一个漂亮的书签，是用木头雕刻的，上面刻着一株梅花。爸爸自豪地说这是他找了好多家店才找到的最好看的书签。</p><p>休宁凯很开心，但妈妈好像很生气。</p><p>她愤怒地说爸爸又不顾家里的情况乱花钱，爸爸也生气了，他们激烈地争吵了起来。</p><p>姐姐皱着眉头抱住了弟弟和妹妹，“不要听”休宁凯听到姐姐说，“不要听，闭上眼睛吧。”</p><p>休宁凯听话地闭上眼，慢慢地爸妈的争吵声变得遥远，姐姐温暖的怀抱和安慰让他感到安全，就好像变成一只企鹅置身在海中，被海水温柔地包围，身边是各色的鱼群环绕。</p><p>休宁凯再睁开眼睛时，家人已经离开了。房间又恢复了安静，只有床头的企鹅先生睁着乌溜溜的眼睛温和地看着自己。</p><p>“企鹅先生，”休宁凯轻轻地说，“又只剩我们两啦。”伸手握着企鹅的鳍晃了晃，他苦涩地笑了。</p><p>就在休宁凯觉得自己要过着这样的生活直到死去时，姜泰现来了。</p><p>确切地说，姜泰现拖着他的输液架，推开了休宁凯病房的门。</p><p>那天休宁凯刚睡了个午觉，在来检查的护士扎好针后窝在床上看电视。</p><p>正看到小丑鱼在珊瑚礁中觅食的时候，门被人打开了，然后是输液架骨碌骨碌的轮子滚动声，一个陌生的看起来和自己年纪相仿的男孩子走了进来。</p><p>他抬头看到休宁凯，本来就大的眼睛瞪得更大了一些。</p><p>休宁凯注意到他也是穿着病号服的，但是外面套了一件毛衣开衫，和普通的病人不太一样的优雅的感觉，休宁凯想起了身披美丽的条纹的狮子鱼。</p><p>“我好像走错房间了”男孩往后退了几步出去看房间门牌，“但是门牌是一样的啊，我走错楼层了吗？”他按下手腕上的一个按钮，那是紧急联络器，休宁凯的床头就有一个，可以联系到护士台。</p><p>男孩向护士解释了情况，护士建议他先在这里待一会，自己马上过来。</p><p>他走进来，坐到了休宁凯旁边的空床位上，礼貌地朝休宁凯笑了笑，休宁凯也回了个笑容。</p><p>或许我应该开口问问他的名字？休宁凯抱紧怀里的企鹅先生，眼神忍不住往男孩那边飘。</p><p>男孩看着电视，他有点瘦小，病号服对他来说有点大了，裤脚卷起来才没有拖到地板上。</p><p>“你很喜欢大海吗？”男孩盯着电视开口问，“什么？”休宁凯一时间没听清。</p><p>“这部片子你好像看了好多遍了，你很喜欢大海吗？”男孩指着屏幕左上角的播放次数，转头看着休宁凯。“不下四百次了，你有多喜欢这部片子呀？”</p><p>休宁凯看着男孩大而清澈的眼睛，突然觉得很难为情，“因为没别的东西看了...”</p><p>姜泰现见他拘谨的样子，很有眼力见地没再继续这个话题，他指着屏幕。“这个鱼我之前在水族馆见过，好像叫鳐鱼吧？有这——么大一只，从海底隧道上面游过去的时候我还以为天黑了。”</p><p>“你别看电视上看起来很小，其实这些鱼好多都特别大只的，你看那些在珊瑚礁里面游的，现在在拱土的，其实比我的手，啊不，比我的头还大。”</p><p>“龙虾也是，有很大只的龙虾。我记得它们出来找吃的，排好队一起从洞里走出来，最前面的领头虾张牙舞爪的，解说说它的钳子可以直接把人的手腕剪断。”</p><p>男孩讲的的事情对休宁凯来说，是前所未有的。</p><p>“企鹅呢？”休宁凯小声地问，满是期待地看着姜泰现，“你见过企鹅吗？”</p><p>姜泰现停下讲话，仔细回忆了一会儿，发现自己当时去的时候企鹅馆刚好在维修，但是休宁凯崇拜的眼神让他有些小膨胀，于是很臭屁地回答：“当然见过了。”</p><p>“哇——！”休宁凯激动极了，“它们长得大吗？是不是软软的？肚子摸起来舒服吗？”</p><p>姜泰现没见过企鹅，只能慌张地开始给自己圆谎：“不...怎么大，跟你的企鹅公仔差不多，不过我没有摸过，毛看起来挺软的，应该手感很好。”</p><p>两个人一直聊到护士过来把姜泰现领走，走之前姜泰现还和休宁凯约好了明天再见。</p><p>休宁凯在输完液后兴奋地抱着企鹅先生在床上翻滚，距离爸爸上一次来看自己已经过了一个多月了，休宁凯好久没有这么开心过了。</p><p>在睡前休宁凯又把《大海》看了一遍，看着小丑鱼又想起了自己的新朋友，都是眼睛大的孩子呢，在对明天见面的期待中睡着了。</p><p>之后的一周的每一天，休宁凯都能等到姜泰现拖着他的输液架来找自己玩，虽然确切地说，是姜泰现陪休宁凯玩。</p><p>因为不管他发起什么话题，最后休宁凯都会要求他讲水族馆的事情，特别是讲企鹅的事情。</p><p>但姜泰现并不是休宁凯这样的长期住户，一周后，他的病情缓和了，要回家去了。</p><p>他趁着父母办退房手续时跑到了休宁凯的房间，刚好遇见医生给他检查。</p><p>姜泰现看着休宁凯躺在病床上任由医生摆布，床边摆着一台机器，许多电线连接到他的手臂上，胸口上，甚至是太阳穴两侧，休宁凯只是盯着天花板，手里抱着企鹅公仔，像一尊乖巧的易碎品。</p><p>医生检查完后，安抚地摸了摸休宁凯软软的头发，离开了房间。姜泰现这才走进去，站到休宁凯床边，休宁凯见他来了高兴地坐直了身子，“你来找我玩啦？你的输液架呢？”</p><p>“我要出院了，”姜泰现踮脚坐到床边，老成地叹气，“我又要回到学校上课了。”</p><p>休宁凯知道姜泰现会出院，但没想到这么快。</p><p>他有些失落：“学校不好玩吗？我都没有去过，但是我的姐姐和妹妹都去过了，每次她们去学校的时候我爸爸都会来看我，他好久没来了。”休宁凯支着下巴戳企鹅先生的白肚皮，沮丧极了。</p><p>姜泰现思考了一会儿，把领口别着的柯基胸针取下来递给休宁凯。</p><p>“这个是约定的信物，我会在周末回来看你的，会给你讲企鹅和学校的故事，还会给你带礼物的，约好了。”说着伸出小拇指示意休宁凯拉钩。</p><p>休宁凯没拉钩过，于是他用自己的小指钩住休宁凯的小指晃了晃，“拉钩以后不能反悔的，这是我们的约定。”</p><p>姜泰现回家了，带着和新朋友的约定一起离开了医院。</p><p>姜泰现没有食言，他在周末有时跑来看望休宁凯，每次都会带礼物给他，但大多都是各种毛绒公仔，有时也会在医院住几天，但是都不久。</p><p>最终随着学业的加重，频率越来越低，在送了休宁凯一个浅蓝色的海豚公仔后，彻底断了音讯。</p><p>休宁凯在那之后也离开医院住过一段时间，但还没来得及去水族馆看看，就被迫回到了熟悉的病房，他的父母也终于受不了对方而分开了。</p><p>在休宁凯十五岁生日的第二天，他终于迎来了一个可能会陪伴他很长时间的新室友。</p><p>新室友叫崔范奎，比休宁凯大一岁，是一位长得像洋娃娃似的总是挂着明朗笑容的男生。</p><p>崔范奎喜欢弹吉他，每天结束常规检查后都会抱着吉他跟着youtube练习一会儿。</p><p>他是一位好室友，性格活泼，除了晚上说梦话以外都很完美，两人关系也很好。</p><p>他给休宁凯无聊的日子带来了盼头，确切说，是崔范奎的主治医生的助理，崔秀彬。</p><p>休宁凯很喜欢崔秀彬，因为他温和的性格，因为他明朗的笑容，因为他软软的肚子。</p><p>于是总喜欢秀彬哥秀彬哥叫着的休宁凯，被崔范奎和他哥哥说成是是秀彬的跟屁虫，黏人精。</p><p>夏日的一个闷热的下午，窗外乌云密布，看起来马上就要下大雨了。</p><p>崔范奎正坐在床上练习吉他，他哥哥在病房外和崔秀彬聊天，休宁凯不断切换着电视频道，终于停在纪录片频道，而它正在播放着休宁凯许久未看但倒背如流的《大海》。</p><p>刚看到小丑鱼出现的时候，病房门被人打开了，然后是输液架的轮子轱辘轱辘的声音。来人穿着病号服，外面是乳白色的毛衣开衫，只是裤脚没再因为太长卷起来。</p><p>姜泰现回来了。</p><p>休宁凯有些认不出他了，但是那双清澈的眼睛他还记得。</p><p>十五岁的姜泰现长高了，五官也深邃了起来，高挺的鼻梁让休宁凯怀疑他其实也是混血。</p><p>"好久不见，"姜泰现笑着说，"你还在看大海啊。"</p><p>其实休宁凯已经有好久没看了，他不知道怎么开口。曾经最好的朋友随着时间的流逝变得疏远和陌生，让休宁凯不知道怎么面对。</p><p>在一旁围观的崔范奎好奇地问:"你们认识呀？"</p><p>"是亲故呢，"姜泰现说，"我叫姜泰现，最近住在楼上的病房里，你呢？"说着伸手和崔范奎握手。</p><p>崔范奎喜欢聊天，见有人主动交朋友开心得双颊红扑扑的，"崔范奎，你要管我叫哥，我比你们大一岁。"</p><p>两人都是健谈的人，休宁凯见他们聊得开心，感觉被冷落了，又不知道怎么插话，只好一直探头看向门口。</p><p>崔秀彬正站在门外，从门上的小窗户能看到他脸上带着明快的笑容，正温柔地注视着对面的人。</p><p>明明说好了很快回来教自己玩游戏的，休宁凯赌气地把扑克牌丢开，动作幅度过大，把牌撒了一床，引起了旁边两人的注意。</p><p>“小跟屁虫凯吃醋啦，”崔范奎调笑，“秀彬哥一会儿就进来了，你别急啊。或者我来教你也行，不就是德国心脏病吗？”说着把吉他放到一边，打算下床陪休宁凯玩。</p><p>姜泰现坐在一边不吭声，视线在休宁凯身上停留了一会儿，又转头看到房门外的两人，崔范奎招呼他也过来一起玩才起身坐到休宁凯床边的椅子上。</p><p>崔范奎把规则讲了一遍，就直接开始发牌了，结果一知半解的休宁凯稀里糊涂地输了两局，这下就更加不开心了，嚷嚷着不想玩了，说自己想睡觉，耍起了赖皮。</p><p>崔范奎无法，知道他小孩子心性，就收拾了牌回自己床上去了。</p><p>休宁凯从枕头底下摸出手机刷了会儿推特，但是医院信号太差了，一段视频怎么也刷新不出来。</p><p>一抬头发现姜泰现还坐在自己床边，眼睛看着电视，手上把玩着几张牌。</p><p>薄薄的纸牌在他的手指间舞动，一下子吸引了休宁凯的注意。</p><p>“这是魔术吗？”他问。</p><p>“这个不算是，顶多算热身吧，你想看魔术吗？”姜泰现把手里的扑克牌合成一摞，左手手指夹住一张，“这是什么牌？”姜泰现问休宁凯。</p><p>“葡萄” 休宁凯话音刚落，牌面一花，紫色的葡萄瞬间变成了红色的草莓，姜泰现笑眯眯地看着休宁凯吃惊的样子，把手里的牌收拾好。</p><p>等崔秀彬回到房间，两个少年正一人抱着一个公仔玩德国心脏病。休宁凯在学会了之后就想方设法使坏，但总是被姜泰现识破，他依然锲而不舍地做着小动作。</p><p>直到姜泰现的输液快滴完两人才作罢，他走之前告诉休宁凯自己这次要住挺久，以后会天天来找他玩的。</p><p>崔秀彬看看玩得满头汗的小家伙，笑着说他交到朋友之后自己终于要摆脱小跟屁虫了。</p><p>这次姜泰现没有食言，他每天上午都会准时到病房报道，和休宁凯和崔范奎一起玩一整天后再回自己的病房，勤快得让照顾他的护士问要不要给他再添张小床。</p><p>休宁凯的幸福指数直线上升，甚至连好久没来看自己的爸爸都托人给自己带了一支钢笔。</p><p>他还和崔范奎一起去姜泰现的病房作客，那间豪华的单人包间立刻折服了两人，成为新的小基地。</p><p>就在休宁凯觉得他漫长而无趣的人生投下了几束阳光时，意外发生了。</p><p>休宁凯还记得那天晚饭时崔范奎说他吃腻了医院的饭菜，熄灯前说明天一定要在篮球游戏上打赢姜泰现。</p><p>休宁凯在睡眠中听到凌乱的脚步声，有许多人走进他们的病房又急匆匆地跑出去。他被吵醒了，躺在床上愣愣地看着医生和护士忙碌的样子，秀彬哥焦急的样子，还有范奎哥的哥哥无助的样子。</p><p>人们围在崔范奎的床前，最终和病床一起离开了。</p><p>轮子滚动的声音远去，重新回归寂静的房间里只剩下崔秀彬搂着双眼通红的人。</p><p>崔秀彬轻声安慰着崔连准——崔范奎的哥哥，不停跟他说会没事的，没有注意到缩在被子里的休宁凯。</p><p>在医院里住了许多年，休宁凯早已习惯了或突然或平静的离别，他身旁的床位换了许多次，但崔范奎和他们不一样。</p><p>他明明看起来那样的健康，今天例行检查的时候还在叽叽喳喳地和护士聊天，明明秀彬哥也说范奎哥的病有了转好的迹象，连准哥也说他很快就能回去踢球了。</p><p>休宁凯用被子将自己包裹起来，这样能给他一些安全感，能让他回到幽蓝色的想象里。</p><p>第二天崔范奎也没有回来，其他人也小心翼翼地不在休宁凯面前提起他的室友，姜泰现来找他时休宁凯在看大海，手里抱着许久未见的企鹅先生。</p><p>“他会死吗？”过了许久，姜泰现轻轻地问。</p><p>休宁凯沉默了一会，在想要怎么回答，“我不知道，”他还是老老实实地回答了。</p><p>姜泰现失落地低下了头。</p><p>他也只是个十五岁的孩子，他惧怕死亡带走他的朋友，也害怕死亡带走自己。</p><p>休宁凯抬手抱住自己的亲故，像秀彬哥安慰连准哥，姐姐安慰自己时那样轻拍他的后背。</p><p>“范奎哥会没事的，我见过好多这样的人，他们都回来了，我保证，”休宁凯安慰道，“他一定会撑过去的。”</p><p>过了很久怀里的人才止住眼泪，他钻进休宁凯的被子里，和他并排坐在床头看电视。</p><p>两人靠得很近，休宁凯能感受到他的肩膀靠着自己的，被子里的腿挨着腿，只要稍微侧过脸就能看到他的侧脸。</p><p>姜泰现还在轻声啜泣，睫毛上沾着泪珠，双颊红红的，但嘴唇干裂得没有血色。</p><p>休宁凯听到从他的喉咙，白皙的颈部肌肤覆盖下的气管细微的喘息声，像破了洞的手风琴。</p><p>休宁凯听其他医生给自己检查时聊过姜泰现的病，先天性缺陷虽然无法治愈，还被并发症折磨得不轻，严重时连呼吸都难以维持。</p><p>护士给两位少年带来了好消息，崔范奎抢救回来后被转到ICU，情况比较稳定，至少没有生命危险。</p><p>为了照顾他们的心情，主治医生特别允许两个孩子一起睡个午觉。</p><p>两人躺在一床被子里，护士将一台机器推到床头。</p><p>“这是呼吸机，”姜泰现从旁边拿起用管子连接的氧气罩，“有时候我会在睡觉的时候呼吸不过来，就像你的企鹅一样，它也是每天陪我睡觉的朋友。”</p><p>他抓着氧气罩碰碰企鹅的鳍，“来认识一下。”</p><p>他面上带着笑，眼底却满是伤感。</p><p>姜泰现带上氧气罩，朝休宁凯眨眨眼睛，“很酷，”休宁凯伸手触碰那根管子，能感受到气体流动的震动，“你现在很像电影里面的蒙面英雄。”</p><p>他的认真劲儿把姜泰现逗笑了，笑声透过面罩穿出来，蒙蒙的，像隔了一层雾。</p><p>因为呼吸机，姜泰现只能面朝上睡觉，休宁凯习惯侧躺，他面向左躺着，从这个角度能看到身边的人的侧脸。</p><p>姜泰现身边可能散发着魔力，就像他的纸牌魔术一样，休宁凯心想，只要看着他就会平静下来，好像永远都不会再独自一人了。</p><p>休宁凯悄悄握住他的手，闭上了眼睛。</p><p>几周后姜泰现的病情好转出院了，在他走之前崔范奎搬回了普通病房。他的脸上还是挂着熟悉的笑容，坐在轮椅上被推进了房间。</p><p>“还好你在我的头发掉光前出院的，不然我死也不会见人的，”崔范奎从袋子里摸出一大堆毛线帽，央着其他两人帮他挑。</p><p>崔连准穿着病号服站在旁边微笑着看着弟弟。</p><p>范奎哥的病要好了，休宁凯心想，他知道崔范奎和自己是同一种病，也知道通过骨髓移植就能治好病，更知道有血缘关系的人更容易匹配成功。</p><p>他有爸爸妈妈，也有姐姐妹妹，但他至今没有做手术，甚至很久没有见过家人了。</p><p>我应该会病死的，休宁凯在被窝里和企鹅先生说，如果那样也很好。</p><p>在他的生日那天，休宁凯确定了这个事实。</p><p>妈妈握着他的手，告诉他家里只能维持他在医院接受治疗，没办法支撑昂贵的手术，休宁凯懂事地点头，他问妈妈自己会死吗，妈妈只是抱着他哭得更加撕心裂肺。</p><p>在离开之前妈妈说她以后会多来看望他的，休宁凯看着怀里的玩偶没有出声。</p><p>姜泰现来找休宁凯时他又在看纪录片，不过这次不是《大海》，是一部专门讲企鹅的纪录片。</p><p>“你真的好喜欢企鹅，”他穿着夏天的校服，领口被熨得很平整，屏幕里是茫茫雪地里的一群帝企鹅，正摇摇摆摆地往远方迁移。</p><p>突然，一只企鹅从队伍中停下脚步，它站在原地望着远去的同伴，转身义无反顾地朝远处的雪山走去。</p><p>“它好像我，”休宁凯盯着屏幕说道，姜泰现第一次见到他如此没有生气的样子。</p><p>“它会死的，”姜泰现轻轻地说。</p><p>“我也会的，”休宁凯说。</p><p>休宁凯就像他说的那样日渐虚弱了下去，他开始呕吐，吃不下饭，只能靠点滴吸收营养。</p><p>姜泰现站在门口看着医生和护士围着病床上的人，他的身上插满了仪器和导管，就像他们第一次认识时那样。</p><p>崔秀彬站在他身边，脸上满是不忍和悲伤，“他会死的，再这样下去。”</p><p>姜泰现只是静静地看着。</p><p>他不会的，姜泰现心想，我会救他。</p><p>休宁凯觉得自己变成了一只企鹅，有着光滑的绒毛，尖锐的喙和在水中灵活游动的身躯。他跟着族群潜入水中，穿梭在鳞光闪烁的沙丁鱼群中，同伴们叼着猎物回到冰面上，而他一味地游向深海。</p><p>冰冷而漆黑的海水吞噬了小小的企鹅，它孤独地闭上了眼睛。</p><p>然后他被叫醒了。</p><p>休宁凯和姜泰现拉着手逃出了医院，他身上穿着明显短了一截的校服，在路灯下不停奔跑着。</p><p>确认看不到医院的建筑后，两人才停下脚步，拦了一辆出租车。</p><p>坐在车后座时休宁凯止不住喘息，因为剧烈运动他身上都是细汗，头发也乱糟糟地黏在额前，心里却感到无比兴奋。</p><p>他忘了自己有多久没有接触外面的世界了。</p><p>姜泰现也跑得满脸通红，休宁凯看看两人交握的双手，握得更紧了一些。</p><p>下车后两人并肩走在石板路上，“你也不怕我把你拐卖了”姜泰现说。</p><p>“我们要去哪？”休宁凯好奇得打量周围的事物，心中隐约有了猜测。</p><p>“去看你的朋友，”姜泰现笑着说，眼睛在灯光的映衬下闪烁着星辰。</p><p>他们的目的地是水族馆，这是休宁凯渴望却一直没能实现的梦想。</p><p>水族馆已经闭馆了，但姜泰现拉着休宁凯从后门进去，他们拿了一张地图，便直接走向企鹅馆。</p><p>休宁凯终于见到了他梦寐以求的企鹅。</p><p>“它们比你说的大好多，”他一只手贴着玻璃，眼里闪烁着兴奋的光芒。</p><p>“可能我记错了吧，”姜泰现也凑近看那些三两聚成一群的企鹅们，“你看那只企鹅。”</p><p>休宁凯顺着他指的方向看过去，是一只远离同伴的企鹅，它独自站在石头边，定定地看着水面。</p><p>“听说它是一只有抑郁症的企鹅，”姜泰现轻声开口，休宁凯忍不住回头看他的侧脸，“它想要游进最深处的海里，它的同伴将它救了回来。”</p><p>“我会救你的，休宁凯，”姜泰现与他对上视线，一字一句地说，“你不会死的。”</p><p>在幽蓝光晕笼罩下，给加速的心跳都晕绕上朦胧和梦幻，休宁凯俯身，用力地抱住姜泰现。</p><p>回去的车上，两人仍然紧牵着手，心情却有些不同。</p><p>过了几天，休宁凯见到了失踪一般的父亲。</p><p>他苍老了许多，一向神采奕奕的眼神消失了，两鬓也沾染上斑白。</p><p>父亲跪倒在病床边，握着休宁凯的手，祈求他的原谅，从他的口中休宁凯才知道他赌博输光了家里的，父母才回离婚的事情。</p><p>“爸爸想要赎罪，”他艰难地开口，“只要能给你做手术，让你活下去，爸爸会付出一切。”</p><p>活下去？休宁凯呆住了。</p><p>“我可以活下去了吗？”等父亲走后，休宁凯问来检查的崔秀彬，得到了肯定的答复。</p><p>“你真的应该谢谢泰现，”崔秀彬感叹，“如果他的家里不帮你垫付手术费，我真不知道……”</p><p>他没有继续讲下去，接下来的话他不想让休宁凯知道，但休宁凯隐约了解了。</p><p>他有点紧张，如果一个人帮了你那么大的忙，要怎么报答他呢？</p><p>“呃，送礼物？”被提问的崔范奎犹豫道。</p><p>休宁凯觉得可行，即使他除了玩偶什么都没有，在姜泰现来找他的时候，就看到他正在把所有的玩偶放进大箱子里。</p><p>“你要搬走了吗？”姜泰现紧张地问。</p><p>“不，我要把它们送给你，作为报答，”休宁凯回答，他看着手里的企鹅先生，觉得舍不得，看看企鹅又看看姜泰现，最终还是放进了箱子里。</p><p>“不，你不需要把它们给我，”姜泰现无奈地拿出企鹅先生放到休宁凯枕边，“等你的病好了，去好好读书，以后工作了再还我吧。”</p><p>这件事就这么耽搁下来。</p><p>休宁凯的手术定在明年的三月，他的家人都对此非常高兴，姐姐和妹妹也时常跑来见他，还时不时能吃到家里的饭菜。</p><p>他自己的心态也好了很多，还开始学习画画，据说相当有天赋。</p><p>“我以后卖画的钱就用来还你手术费吧，”休宁凯坐在医院小花园的长椅上，手里拿着他的写生薄，边画边和姜泰现说。</p><p>“如果卖的出去的话，”姜泰现看了眼他不太懂的花花绿绿的画，笑着说。</p><p>休宁凯还是很有信心的，“或者我也给你治病？你不想和你的床头朋友说再见吗？”</p><p>姜泰现面上的笑容淡了下来，良久，他才开口，“能说再见的话我们也不会遇见了。”</p><p>休宁凯一愣，才发现自己到底说了什么。</p><p>他放下画笔，伸手握住姜泰现的手，“你不会有事的，我问过秀彬哥了，他说你的病会慢慢好起来的。”</p><p>姜泰现抬眼看对面的男生，对方早已不是记忆里那个躺在病床病殃殃的样子了，他长高了，肩膀变宽，声音变得低沉，五官也硬朗立体了起来，开始有了大人的样子。</p><p>休宁凯一直没停下学习知识，站在也能稍微跟上姜泰现的脚步学习高中课程，在那次水族馆之旅后，他变了很多。</p><p>变得让人可以依靠了，姜泰现心想，轻轻把头靠在休宁凯的肩膀上，突然想把埋在心底的秘密告诉他。</p><p>“我可能喜欢你，”他轻声道。</p><p>“我也喜欢你啊！”休宁凯一把抱住姜泰现的腰。</p><p>从他的语气可以听出他完全没懂，姜泰现推开他，双手握住他的手臂，“是恋人的那种喜欢。”</p><p>他的脸上燥热，眼神游移。</p><p>休宁凯倒没有一丝不好意思的感觉，他还是笑着，很开朗地说：“我知道啊，我对泰现也是这个喜欢！”</p><p>这对好朋友变成小情侣的事没有告诉任何人，但好像也瞒不住任何人。</p><p>第一次被崔范奎开玩笑时姜泰现面上镇定，手心却慌张得出了汗，休宁凯倒还是那副坦然又幸福的样子，举起交叠的手炫耀。</p><p>一个月后，休宁凯剃光了他的头发。</p><p>“来，哥把我的帽子传给你了，”崔范奎把一堆毛线帽丢到休宁凯的床上。</p><p>休宁凯摸摸光溜溜的头顶，觉得很别扭，但带上帽子又觉得还好，他问姜泰现会不会很奇怪，对方打量了一会儿他的造型，“不会啊，挺帅的，”说完还在他头顶亲了一口。</p><p>崔范奎无语地看着亲在一起去的小情侣，转身摔门离开。</p><p>过年后气温慢慢回升，春天一点点接近了，休宁凯的手术日期也渐渐到来，所有人都有些紧张。</p><p>姜泰现戴起了口罩防止他脆弱的呼吸道感染，每次进病房都会拿掉，深深地吸几口气。</p><p>“消毒水味有什么好闻的，”休宁凯笑着说。</p><p>“消毒水味对我来说是安全的味道，”姜泰现回答。</p><p>他们今天约好了去水族馆，姜泰现早早地来了，休宁凯也换好了衣服。</p><p>他带了两条同款围巾，是之前约好的情侣款，跟医生说完后便离开了医院。</p><p>这次是姜泰现的妈妈开车送他们去的，她先带两人去吃饭，然后送他们去水族馆。</p><p>“你的口罩呢？”她看了眼后视镜，发现姜泰现露着整张脸，正笑着和休宁凯聊天。</p><p>“好像忘在餐厅了，在室内没关系的，”姜泰现说。</p><p>妈妈叮嘱他们不要在公园里待太久，她就在这个位置等他们出来，又微笑着让他们玩得开心点。</p><p>休宁凯觉得自己担着保护泰现的责任，一下车就把围巾紧紧围到他的脖子上捂住鼻子。</p><p>“我觉得也不用这么夸张...”姜泰现的声音闷闷地从围巾下传来，休宁凯还是固执地整理好，确定没有露出一丝缝隙才作罢。</p><p>两人走进水族馆，今天是周五，馆内的人很多，他们牵着对方的手防止走丢。</p><p>等走到企鹅的面前，刚好遇到一群初中生，穿着校服聚在玻璃面前。</p><p>休宁凯找了个空位站过去，一只手搂着姜泰现的腰护着他，一个小女生见状捂着嘴喊她的小伙伴看，很快两人就被一群人围观了。</p><p>这感觉不太自在，两人尽量把注意力放在里面的企鹅身上，“那只不合群的孩子呢？”</p><p>“那只吗？”姜泰现眯着眼指着远处的一只面对假山放空的小家伙，小小的身影看起来孤独又寂寞。</p><p>“奇怪，”休宁凯说，“它不是被同伴救了吗？它的同伴呢？”</p><p>姜泰现也是一愣，“要不，我去那边拿一个手册看看上面有没有写？”</p><p>休宁凯看着他走到拐角后，觉得这不到五十米的距离应该不会出问题的，他继续看企鹅。</p><p>旁边一直看着他们的小女生忍不住走上前，“你们想知道的事情我好像听讲解员说过。”</p><p>休宁凯转头看她，“什么？”</p><p>“就是，那只企鹅，”她指了指那只假山边的企鹅，“听说它是和另一只受伤的企鹅一起被发现的，受伤的企鹅被咬断了脚蹼，在医治后活了几周，后来还是死了。”</p><p>它应该在想念它的朋友吧，休宁凯望着不合群的企鹅心想。</p><p>他等了十分钟，都不见泰现回来，忙走到拐角后找他，结果一直找不到他。</p><p>他用手机给姜泰现打电话，但一直打不通，在水族馆里走了一圈又一圈，急得背上满是冷汗。</p><p>最后接到了崔秀彬打来的电话，问他是不是还在水族馆。</p><p>休宁凯带着些哭腔说他把姜泰现弄丢了，电话那头沉默了一会儿，才告诉他姜泰现已经回医院了，他很快就去接他。</p><p>等崔秀彬急匆匆地找到休宁凯，他正坐在企鹅馆的玻璃墙前，沮丧地缩成一团，手里紧攥着姜泰现给他的围巾。</p><p>第二天，休宁凯去姜泰现的病房找他，果然看到那人戴着呼吸机的样子。</p><p>“昨天先走了，没接到你的电话，不好意思啊。”</p><p>休宁凯坐在他的床边，只是看着他，眼里满是自责和内疚。</p><p>“别这样，”泰现的声音透过面罩传出来，“只是小问题，过几天就好了，不信你问医生。”</p><p>休宁凯见一旁的主治医师点头，才稍微放心了些，他问自己能不能留在这里睡个午觉，得到了肯定的答复。</p><p>姜泰现的病床比休宁凯的大很多，躺两个人也不拥挤，休宁凯努力向他凑近一些，枕到一个枕头上才作罢。</p><p>“企鹅先生缺席啦，”姜泰现笑着说。</p><p>“下次再补上吧，”休宁凯轻声道。</p><p>姜泰现大概累极了，很快就睡着了。</p><p>休宁凯听见了呼吸机运作的机器音下，喉咙里细碎喑哑的呼吸声，吃力地连接完整，维持主人的生命。</p><p>那样脆弱的声响，仿佛一碰就要断了。</p><p>他伸手握住姜泰现的手，却找不到之前安心的感觉。</p><p>姜泰现的病确实不算严重，直到休宁凯找医生再三确认没问题了，他才允许姜泰现去自己的病房。</p><p>“企鹅先生，你有没有想我？”姜泰现抱着玩偶放在耳边听，“对的，都怪你家主人太小心翼翼了，就是就是，我才不会出事呢。”</p><p>休宁凯在一旁无奈地看着他难得幼稚的行为，“我只是担心你，你现在还吊着瓶呢。”</p><p>“我就算吊着瓶也要看完你做手术的，”姜泰现搂着企鹅，笑眯眯地看着休宁凯。</p><p>窗外的阳光从窗帘缝隙洒进房内，洒在姜泰现的身上，他的半张脸被遮掩在阴影下，阳光下的半张脸满是暖洋洋的笑意。</p><p>休宁凯觉得这幅画面会陪他到很久很久，久到他长出新的头发，久到他牙齿都开始脱落，久到他不敢忘记。</p><p>姜泰现的身体比休宁凯想象得好得多，很快就完全恢复了，甚至还能去健身房跑一会儿步。</p><p>随着休宁凯的手术日期接近，两人开始变着法子找乐子，不过在一次写生遇见大风天后被崔秀彬阻止了。</p><p>从没有发过火的好先生第一次吼人，他气呼呼地把两个家伙按回病房，边念叨边给他们一人泡了一杯板蓝根。</p><p>“感冒很可怕的，孩子们，真的很可怕，”他不断重复这句话，都被两人笑嘻嘻地顶了回去。</p><p>休宁凯听到姜泰现又打了个喷嚏，”你好像感冒了噢，”他说。</p><p>“应该是吧，”姜泰现把手里的冷水换成热水，呼呼吹着，“多喝热水就能好的。”</p><p>“不过我今天不能留下和你一块睡了，”他捧着马克杯挑眉，“毕竟你还剩五天就要做手术了，可不能传染给你。”</p><p>休宁凯一听他不能陪自己，就心情低落了起来，“感冒有什么可怕的...”他嘟囔着。</p><p>“噢，年轻人，”姜泰现学着崔秀彬的语气拍拍休宁凯的头顶，“感冒很可怕的，真的很可怕。”</p><p>第二天，休宁凯收到了姜泰现的短信，跟他说自己突然要考试，不能来找他了，休宁凯说好。</p><p>第三天，休宁凯又收到了短信，他也回了好，还打趣是不是有人怕传染自己怕得太过头了。</p><p>第四天，第五天，第六天，直到休宁凯手术的前一天，他都没有见到姜泰现。</p><p>崔秀彬又看到休宁凯欲言又止的眼神，只能叹气。</p><p>”他出事了吗？“休宁凯问，手里攥着没收到消息的手机。</p><p>”他会没事的，“崔秀彬只是这么回答，转身离开了病房。</p><p>会没事的，休宁凯一遍又一遍想着这四个字，思绪在他的脑里搅成一团，他想安慰自己姜泰现只是学习忙，但又忍不住往可怕的方向想。</p><p>休宁凯吃完晚饭，在护士离开前叫住了她。</p><p>”能帮我打开电视吗？“他问。</p><p>他调到已经看了无数遍的大海，怔怔地盯着屏幕，心思却越飘越远。</p><p>比崔范奎被推走的那一晚更害怕的感觉，他紧紧抱着怀里的企鹅玩偶，它脖子上的蝴蝶结早就掉了，帽子也受了磨损，早已经不是那位绅士。</p><p>恍惚间，他好像又听见输液架骨碌骨碌的轮子滚动声，有人坐在床边，见他在看的东西忍不住笑了，“又在看这个啊，你真的看不腻呢。”</p><p>休宁凯回过神，转头看到那个笑着看着自己的人，清澈的大眼睛在幽蓝的映照下亮晶晶的。</p><p>不是姜泰现又会是谁。</p><p>“你...”<br/>“我考完试了，这不就回来了。”</p><p>休宁凯伸手抓住他的手，肌肤相触地温热感让他有了实感，“我以为你不会来了。”</p><p>“我们约好了对吧，我不会食言，”姜泰现晃了晃交握的手，“我还记得第一次见面的时候，你躺在床上，傻乎乎地盯着电视屏幕，看着在我看来很无聊的东西，而且还看了好几百遍。”</p><p>“我没别的东西看了，”休宁凯尴尬地说，“也没有手机。”</p><p>“你现在比那时候好多了，有生气多了，”姜泰现打量了一会儿休宁凯的脸，轻飘飘地加上一句，“以后也这么幸福下去吧。”</p><p>休宁凯恍惚间觉得眼前的人在说完这句话后就要消失了，他连忙攥紧手里的手，“你不是要陪我吗？我都还没卖画还你的手术费呢。”</p><p>“你应该给我爸妈，不是我赚的钱。”<br/>“除了你，别人我都不会给的！”</p><p>姜泰现一愣，他的瞳孔晃动了一阵，才回答好。</p><p>两人沉默了下来，休宁凯想起那只离群的企鹅，它孤零零的样子，“我知道那只企鹅的故事了。”</p><p>他想要讲给姜泰现听，却被拦住了。</p><p>离开前，姜泰现抬手捏捏休宁凯的耳垂，在他的额头亲吻，“你的手术会成功的，我保证，好梦。”</p><p>休宁凯目送他走出病房，又盯着关上的门很久很久，才躺下睡觉。</p><p>他梦见那只想游进深海的企鹅。</p><p>渺小的身影越沉越低，被另一道身影唤醒，带着它往上游去。</p><p>同伴被海狮咬断了脚蹼，却还是挣扎着游到它的面前。</p><p>它越游越慢，最后停了下来，在原地静静地看着游到岸上的企鹅。</p><p>淡红色的血迹晕染在深蓝色的海水里，被冲淡得看不真切。</p><p>休宁凯睁开眼，突然的光线刺激得他睁不开眼。</p><p>良久，他适应了光亮，他看清围在他的病床周围的人们。</p><p>有他的父母，姐妹，有他的主治医师和护士，有崔范奎和崔连准，还有崔秀彬。</p><p>他们兴奋地为他鼓着掌，为他欢呼，庆祝他的手术成功。</p><p>休宁凯的眼神转了一圈，最后落在崔秀彬身上，静静地和他对视。</p><p>原本还在笑着鼓掌的人注意到他的视线，渐渐地，脸上的笑容淡了下来，眼眶泛红，很快扭过了头。</p><p>休宁凯分明看到他眼角流落的泪珠。</p><p> </p><p>高中毕业的女生和同学一起，去了初中毕业时去的水族馆。</p><p>她还记得当时遇见了两个行为亲密的帅哥，抱着一丝微薄的希望，先走到企鹅馆去。</p><p>意外地，她见到了其中一个人。</p><p>那人长高了一些，穿着长款风衣，如果不是和之前一样的围巾，她差点没认出来。</p><p>她再次鼓起勇气打了招呼，和他聊了几句，知道了他在骨髓移植手术成功后考上了美术学校，现在正在准备去国外留学。</p><p>“另外一个人呢？”女生指了指他的围巾。</p><p>男生一怔，只是轻轻摇头。</p><p>女生意识到自己问了不该问的事情，她扭捏着寻找措辞，“我...记得当时好像听到救护车的鸣笛声，他是不是......”</p><p>“不是的，”男生望着馆里的企鹅，眼底蕴满看不懂的情绪，“那次之后，他因为感冒引发并发症过世了，就在我做手术前的那个晚上。”</p><p>“我领养了一只企鹅，它前些天淹死了，我来办事，顺便看看它们。”他抬手点点玻璃里面的企鹅们，轻轻笑了，“再见。”</p><p>女生傻傻地说了再见，看着那道修长的背影越走越远。</p><p>神知鬼差的，她没有问为什么企鹅会淹死。</p><p>可能是男生话里的痛苦太过真实，让她不忍心追问下去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>